An insulation cup is a vessel to retain water, has a cover on the top and is tightly sealed. The insulation cup can delay heat dissipation of liquid such as water and the like contained in the insulation cup, so as to achieve the purpose of heat retaining. The insulation cup is a common article in the life, but a general insulation cup fails to know temperature of hot water in the insulation cup by observing or touching a shell of the insulation cup. It is easy to scald people when drinking the water, which greatly troubles the life of people. Meanwhile, because people have stronger and stronger time sense, people frequently view time. However, many people feel uncomfortable to wear a watch, so people need to view the time through a mobile phone, which is complicated.
From the prospective of the development of a thermos bottle, the heat preserving principle of the insulation cup is the same as that of the thermos bottle. The bottle is made into the cup just for convenience. There are various existing insulation cups which have a single function of heat preservation, so a user cannot intuitively perceive water temperature in the insulation cup. As a result, it is often to scald the user due to too high water temperature or the user does not know that the water is cool and may catch cold after drinking the water. The safety of the user cannot be ensured, and use performance becomes poor.
The qualities of the insulation cups on the market vary greatly. The insulation cups basically do not have the function of allowing the user to perceive the water temperature in the cups and viewing the time.
Thus, the problem to be solved by those skilled in the art is to provide an intelligent insulation cup capable of prompting the water temperature, displaying the time and providing convenience for use.